Inside Closed Spaces (Corpse Party Seiko x Naomi)
by Kippyk123
Summary: Naomi remembers all of the things that happened in the past from when she was sent in to Heavenly Host Elementary. It turns out,there is a time loop, so until she can save her friend from dying, she will only be sent into the time loop over, and over again.


DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY CHARACHTERS! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THE CREATOR OF CORPSE PARTY.

Naomi had a strange sense of déjà vu as she woke up in a dim room, next to Seiko. All she had remembered was Ayumi, the student rep. telling the story of a school,Heavenly Host Elementary, which had a dark secret.

Naomi's head was pounding, she groaned as she picked herself carefully off of the dirty, wooden floor. The tall girl went over to Seiko, and gently shook her into conciousness.

"Huh? Where are we?" Asked Seiko.

"I don't know," stated Naomi as she gazed at her surroundings.

The room was like that of an elementary school classroom, judging by the small, dusty desks, and chairs.

"We were in the classroom," said Seiko, "and then the earthquake happened."

Naomi paused, and looked at the girl she knew as her best friend, all dressed up in her blue pleated skirt, and neat cream shirt. She felt as if this moment has happened five times over, but she couldn't figure out why. Naomi remembered Ayumi explaining what déjà vu is. Claiming that the events you remember is just your subconscious pulling a similar file, or somewhat predicting your fate.

"Naomi? Do you have your paper scrap?" Asked Seiko, breaking the silence, and snapping Naomi back to reality.

"Yes," answered Naomi. After Ayumi suggested the Sachico Ever After Charm, she had put her paper scrap into her student ID card for safe keeping.

Suddenly, a memory hit Naomi.

"Don't do it!" yelled Satoshi, with his eyes filling with tears, "it will destroy our chance of living, don't you see? It's all a time loop!"

Satoshi was an individual who was particularly know for his,paranoia, but Naomi couldn't help but feel like he was on to something.

"N-Naomi..." Stammered Seiko.

Naomi's mood went from perplexed to concerned.

"What's wrong Seiko?"

The student just stared and pointed at a piece of aged paper on a wall, that read, "Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary!"

Naomi froze with fear.

"No, n-o it can't be..." She sputtered.

"The story Ayumi told is..."

She didn't even finish the last words.

"Well, if we're here, then the others should be somewhere around here too, right?" Hypothesized Seiko.

Seiko walked over to one of the murky windows, and tried to pry them open, but none of them would budge, almost if like they were only a decoration on the wall.

"Should we search for an exit?" Inquired Naomi.

"If it's anywhere away from here, I'll go with you," spoke Seiko.

Naomi sprinted outside of the room from where a dark apperation had tried to attack her. She caughed, and wheezed, she needed to find Seiko.

*barf* Naomi had just vomited, all over the wall I front of her, and all over her skirt. Her knees felt weak, and during the earth quake she had sprained her ankle pretty bad. It hurt so badly. Why would Seiko leave her?

"Naomi?" Called Seiko.

Seiko saw what state Naomi was in and got concerned.

"Naomi, are you ok?"

Naomi nodded, and chose not to tell her about the spirit that had just attacked her in the other room.

"Well, I had no luck finding Yuuka, but don't worry, we WILL get out of here!" Spoke Seiko with a smile.

"What's got you so happy?" Muttered Naomi. "Are you trying to make a joke out of this situation?"

Seiko's bright smile turned into a frown, "No, it's not like that at all."

"Oh no," thought Naomi. Her subconcious was making her remember things she didn't want to. Pulling multiple files.

"Seiko, where did you get that bruise on your neck?"

"Well, I don't want to bring you sorrow. I guess we should go ours separate ways."

Images of Seiko in a noose, mixed with all these other memories buzzed in Naomi's head.

"NO!" Thought Naomi.

"If I continue down this path, Seiko will die!"

"Hey Naomi, remember me? It's your friend with the broken neck!"

"NO!"

Naomi shouted at the memories. She needed to stop this.

"Well why are you so happy all the time anyways?" Mocked Naomi.

"No, why am I doing this," thought Naomi.

"I-I just..."

Seiko's brimmed with tears.

Naomi needed to apologize.

"Seiko I'm- *cough cough hack wheeze* I'm *hack, sob*"

It was almost like the universe didn't want her to apologize, but Naomi wasn't going to let her friend die. She gripped Seiko into a tight hug. Seiko froze, but hugged back almost immediately. Hugging Seiko made Naomi feel like the horrid world of Heavenly Host had disappeared, and like a thousand weights had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Seiko, I'm sorry. You were just trying to help. I didn't mean to cause you any strife... I just don't know what took over me," purred Naomi.

"It's alright," cood Seiko, "now let's try to get out of here together.

Suddenly, the bruises around Seiko's neck had faded entirely.

"Did I do it?" Thought Naomi, "did I save Seiko?"

Seiko and Naomi headed into the infirmary once more, and talked, as of they weren't in a pit of hell, just like friends do.

"When we get out of here," laughed Seiko, "I want you to get it on with your senpai Mochida, okay?"

Naomi giggled, "Seiko, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, my booty-licious queen!"

Naomi smirked at the answer, then said, "Seiko, I want you to know, that what ever we go through, no matter what I may say, I will always be your friend. I love you."

Naomi kissed Seiko gently on the cheek, and layed down peacefully next to Seiko, completely oblivious to the fact ghosts and gouls roamed the halls. As long as she was with Seiko, she was at peace.

Comment for more!


End file.
